


Seven Years of Love

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: ~ Kupikir melepaskanmu adalah keputusan terbaik, ternyata aku salah ~
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun, Park Serim/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 12
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @KyuJun0330 (on twitter)

"Aku mencintaimu, Kang Minhee."  
  
Grepp...Cup...  
  
Kalimat penuh perasaan, diiringi kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang pada pipi. Jangan lupa tangan kecil yang melingkar pada leher, dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil menumpukan berat badan pada punggungnya. Lalu selanjutnya menyandarkan wajah pada bahu lebar, memandang sang kekasih dari samping dengan kedua iris coklat besar terpendar penuh cinta.  
  
Sedangkan lelaki yang tengah dipandangi, hanya melirik dari ekor mata. Memandang dengan ekspresi tak berubah, lalu kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya yaitu membaca. Terfokus kembali pada buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya, tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh kedatangan sang kekasih.  
  
"Oh, Ayolah. Berhenti bermesraan di depan kami!"  
  
Taeyoung memekik tak suka, sesaat melihat adegan romantis yang terjadi tepat dihadapan. Siapapun tolong lindungi mata suci Kim Taeyoung, _jebal_? Jiwa iri Taeyoung, berhasil membuat pikirannya menggila. Dia yang sering dikatai _yadong_ karena mengoleksi film dewasa, kini merasa kesuciannya hilang hanya karena adegan mesra yang terjadi _live_ didepan mata.  
  
"Taeyoung-ah, jika iri cari pacar sana...week."  
  
Hyeongjun menjulurkan lidah meledek, lalu memutar langkah. Mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Minhee, selanjutnya masuk kedalam pelukan lelaki tinggi itu begitu Kang Minhee menurunkan tangannya. Sehingga sekarang Hyeongjun menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih.  
  
"Aku tidak iri, ya. Aku juga jomblo karena pilihanku sendiri, jangan salah."  
  
Memutar mata malas sebagai balasan atas kalimat penuh kebohongan Taeyoung, Hyeongjun tak akan menanggapinya lebih. Karena sekarang lelaki manis itu lebih memilih untuk mengintip isi buku yang mengambil segala perhatian Minhee. Sampai-sampai pemuda tinggi itu mengabaikan keberadaannya, lalu menghela napas keras ketika tahu sekali bahwa dia benar-benar kalah. Novel Sad Roman, itu satu hal yang tak akan pernah Hyeongjun kalahkan dalam memperebutkan perhatian Minhee.  
  
"Buku jelek, awas saja nanti."  
  
Bergumam kecil, Hyeongjun melakukannya saat mengancam buku milik Minhee agar si pemilik tak mendengarnya. Tetapi nyatanya lelaki tampan itu mendengar ucapan sang kekasih dengan begitu jelas, ketika Hyeongjun masih berada dalam dekapannya. Namun matanya hanya beralih sesaat dari bacaan, kemudian kembali melanjutkannya. Tak melakukan hal biasa, seperti meletakkan buku miliknya dan memberikan segala perhatian pada sang kekasih. Minhee memilih untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka saat ini, walau itu berarti dia mengabaikan Hyeongjun.  
  
Sedang Hyeongjun mendongak sekarang, untuk melihat rupa sang kekasih. Bahkan melihat dari bawah sini, Kang Minhee tetap terlihat begitu luar biasa. Kekasihnya itu begitu tampan, dilihat dari sisi manapun. Dan jadi semakin tampan, karena dia telah berlabel 'Milik Song Hyeongjun'.  
  
"Ini sudah tahun keberapa kalian?"  
  
"Sudah tujuh, ini sudah tahun ketujuh kami berpacaran."  
  
Hyeongjun menjawab tanya milik Woobin dengan semangat, menyebutkan selama apa dia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Minhee. Dan ya, ini tahun ketujuh mereka telah berpacaran. Dimulai di tahun pertama Senior High School, sampai sekarang tahun terakhir di Universitas. Mereka telah menjalani manis dan pahit hubungan percintaan, sehingga sekarang tanyakan saja pada Hyeongjun apapun tentang Minhee maka tak ada yang tidak dia ketahui tentang lelakinya itu.  
  
"Wah, kalian betah juga ya. Apa kalian tidak merasa bosan berpacaran untuk waktu yang begitu lama?"  
  
"Yak, Kim Taeyoung. Mana ada orang yang bosan dengan cintanya. Dasar Jomblo sedari lahir!"  
  
Dan kedua lelaki itu beradu mulut cukup lama, saling mengolok satu sama lain. Sedangkan Minhee, kini lelaki tinggi itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku _favorite_ -nya. Ada satu dari kalimat yang didengar, mampu membuatnya teralihkan dari kegiatan membacanya. Kalimat pertama Taeyoung tersebut berhasil menyentak Minhee, membuat lelaki itu kini mulai berpikir tentang lamanya waktu yang telah dia habiskan bersama Hyeongjun.  
  
"Benar, kami telah berpacaran begitu lama."  
  
Walau membenarkan dalam kalimat, ekspresi Minhee justru menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Ketika kerutan dalam pada kening, terlihat seperti orang yang tengah berpikir dengan keras. Dan ya, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda tampan tersebut. Namun sekarang dia menatap kearah Hyeongjun yang masih berada didalam pelukannya, tetapi dengan kenyataan tak ada getaran apapun didadanya.  
  
Apa karena mereka sudah terlalu lama dalam hubungan, sehingga sudah tak ada lagi getaran yang dirasakan lagi. Begitukah?  
  


  
***

  
  
"Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini, Hyeongjunie."  
  
Senyum yang mengembang pada wajah manis luruh begitu saja, hilang dalam selang waktu satu detik sesaat kalimat itu selesai. Syok menjadi alasan utama, walau begitu ada sebersit rasa tak percaya. Sehingga sekarang dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa, Song Hyeongjun kembali memasang senyum lebar. Lalu membuka suara-  
  
"Kang Minhee, bercandamu tak lucu."  
  
-Namun bibir itu kemudian mengatup kembali, sesaat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Hyeongjun merasa napasnya memberat, dengan pengelihatan yang mulai mengabur. Ketika air mata kini bergumul tepat diujungnya, siap tumpah andai saja dia mengedipkan mata satu kali saja. Tetapi Hyeongjun berusaha keras untuk tak melakukannya, tak ingin tangis itu untuk datang saat ini.  
  
"Maaf, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh."  
  
"Tapi, kenapa?"  
  
Menghela napas sesaat, Minhee terlihat jelas kesulitan untuk memulai dengan kalimat seperti apa. Karena nyatanya, keinginan itu tiba-tiba datang serta kalimat memutuskan itu seakan ingin terucap saat ini juga. Dan yah, dia akhirnya melakukan semua itu tanpa bisa dicegah. Sehingga jika ditanya apa alasannya, maka seorang Kang Minhee akan menjawab tak ada. Tetapi Hyeongjun tak mungkin akan menerima jawabannya itu, jadi Minhee akan menggunakan alasan lain saja.  
  
"Sekarang kita tengah disibukkan dengan keinginan masing-masing untuk meniti masa depan. Aku hanya ingin kita fokus untuk semua itu."  
  
"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan putus Kang Minhee?"  
  
"Aku hanya ingin kita benar-benar memfokuskan diri, Song Hyeongjun. Dan berada dalam hubungan membuat kita tak bisa melakukannya."  
  
"Alasan, katakan saja bahwa kau sudah bosan. Kenapa berbicara berputar-putar seperti ini, Kang Minhee?"  
  
Benar, perkataan Hyeongjun memang benar adanya. Dia memang tengah dalam masa merasa begitu bosan, dengan hubungan yang dijalinnya dengan lelaki manis tersebut. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit, dan menjalani hubungan selama itu membuat Minhee tak lagi merasa getaran seperti saat pertama. Dia merasa sudah terlalu biasa pada Hyeongjun, sampai ditahap dia berpikir sudah tak lagi merasakan cinta untuk lelaki manis itu. Walau begitu tetap saja, mengatakannya dengan gamblang tak akan pernah Minhee lakukan. Dia masih tetap merasa harus menjaga perasaan Hyeongjun, walaupun sekarang kenyataannya dia telah menyakiti lelaki manisnya tersebut.  
  
"Bukan, bukan seperti itu Hyeongjunie."  
  
"Kang Minhee, kita lebih dari sekedar kenal. Walau kau tak mengatakannya sekalipun, aku bisa tahu hanya dari melihat matamu. Karena tatapanmu itu, tidak lagi seperti dulu Mini-ya."  
  
Hyeongjun menarik sudut bibirnya kecil, meringis dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Dia telah menyangkal semua hal ini berulang kali, berharap bahwa ketakutannya ini tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Cinta yang tak lagi ada dikedua iris hitam Minhee, tak membawa mereka dalam keputusan mengerikan ini. Karena asalkan tak ada kata putus terucap, Hyeongjun memiliki keinginan untuk membuat Kang Minhee kembali mencintainya. Membuat lelaki tampannya itu jatuh cinta lagi kepada dirinya.  
  
"Hyeongjunie..."  
  
"Tidak, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Itu akan lebih menyakitiku nantinya, jadi jangan katakan apapun."  
  
Grepp...  
  
Bukan lagi kata, Minhee menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan. Ketika melihat tetesan air mata milik sang kekasih, atau haruskah dia menyebutnya mantan kekasih. Walau Minhee tak suka melihat tangis Hyeongjun, tetapi keputusan yang diambilnya tak ada niatan untuk mengurungkannya. Kang Minhee memang berlaku begitu jahat sekarang, namun jika diteruskan dengan kenyataan dia tak lagi mencintai Hyeongjun, bukankah semua itu akan menjadi jauh lebih jahat lagi?  
  
Menipu lelaki manis yang begitu tulus mencintainya, Minhee tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Biarkan dia melakukan semua lebih cepat, karena nantinya Hyeongjun dapat sembuh dengan lebih cepat pula. "Kau harus menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku, Hyeongjunie."  
  
Kata-kata manis yang tak berarti apapun bagi Hyeongjun, ketika semua itu hanya akan berakhir menjadi kalimat terakhir Minhee dalam hubungan mereka. Karena hatinya tetap saja terasa sakit, saat nyatanya hubungan mereka terputus begitu saja. Impian akan masa depan mereka dalam kepala Hyeongjun, dipaksa terhapus begitu saja. Pupus ditengah jalan, tanpa dapat dia cegah. Saat Kang Minhee sendiri yang memutus paksa mimpi indah Hyeongjun tersebut.  
  
"Kau jahat, Kang Minhee. Kau benar-benar jahat."

  
  
***

  
  
Pagi ini, udara terasa puluhan kali lebih segar dari biasanya. Langitpun berwarna biru cerah, tanpa adanya awan yang menghalangi pandangan. Lelaki tinggi bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan ringan, seolah dadanya tak lagi terasa berat seperti sebelumnya. Dia merasa seolah dilahirkan kembali, tanpa beban dan pikiran berat yang harus dipikirkan. Terdengar jahat memang, tapi berada dalam sebuah hubungan memang terkadang sama hal nya seperti dalam jerat kekang. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan dengan bebas, tanpa memikirkan sang pasangan. Dan hari ini, Kang Minhee telah lepas dari semua itu.  
  
Dan Kang Minhee benar-benar menjalani harinya dengan luar biasa, ketika senyum simpul tak juga hilang dari wajah tampannya. Lekungan tipis itu senantiasa ada, menambah ketampanan lelaki itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan beberapa kali menyapa orang yang dia kenal disepanjang jalan, berlaku begitu ramah pada semua orang. Bukan Kang Minhee sekali.  
  
"Merubah hal kecil ternyata bukan sesuatu yang buruk."  
  
Benar, merubah sikap dinginnya menjadi sedikit lebih ramah nyatanya tak terasa terlalu buruk, bahkan sekarang dia merasa senang untuk melakukannya. Tidak, dia berubah bukan karena putus hubungan dengan Hyeongjun. Ketika kenyataannya lelaki manis itu selalu menyarankan untuk Minhee bersikap seperti sekarang ini. Namun dia justru terus menerus menolaknya, serta berkata dia merasa cukup dengan hanya Hyeongjun yang menyukainya.  
  
Tetapi ternyata perasaannya justru yang berubah lebih dahulu, seiring waktu terus berjalan. "Dan ya, perubahan tak mungkin dapat ku cegah."  
  
Minhee berbelok menuju kantin Fakultas, dia berniat mengisi perutnya yang terasa lapar sekarang. Membuatnya mengantri dengan cepat, guna mendapatkan paket makan siang yang diinginkan. Setelah itu kepalanya melongok, mencari sebuah meja kosong untuk diduduki. Sampai tatapannya terhenti, pada meja kelimat dari tempatnya berdiri. Disana ada Hyeongjun dan yang lainnya, terlihat telah menikmati makan siang mereka terlebih dahulu. Sehingga dengan langkah pasti dia berjalan kesana, berniat untuk bergabung.  
  
Sreett...Draakk...  
  
Namun begitu Minhee meletakkan nampan makan siangnya, Hyeongjun yang duduk dihadapannya berdiri dengan tergesa. Memandang Minhee dengan mata sembabnya, kemudian memutar tubuh tuk pergi. Meninggalkan tempatnya dengan cepat, terlihat jelas ingin menghindar untuk berada ditempat yang sama dengan Minhee. Sedang Minhee sendiri hanya terdiam diawal, namun setelahnya duduk dengan biasa disana.  
  
"Yak, Hyeongjun-ah. Kau mau kemana?!"  
  
Taeyoung berseru keras, menanyakan kemana tujuan lelaki manis yang terlihat tergesa untuk pergi. Tak biasanya dia pergi, apalagi jika melihat Minhee baru saja datang. Karena nantinya mereka akan menempel seperti prangko dalam setiap langkah, dengan dirinya akan mencibir kecil dibelakang.  
  
"Kalian ada masalah?" Woobin memilih bertanya pada Minhee, ketika melihat lelaki tinggi itu terlihat tak terganggu dengan sikap berbeda yang Hyeongjun tunjukkan tersebut.  
  
"Tidak ada masalah, tapi kami sudah putus."  
  
"MWO? KALIAN PUTUS?!"  
  
"Taeyoung-ah, kecilkan suaramu." Woobin segera memperingatkan Taeyoung, ketika sekarang semua orang melihat kearah meja mereka akibat teriakan keras lelaki itu. Sedangkan Minhee sendiri hanya menatap Taeyoung dan Woobin sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.  
  
"Kenapa kalian putus?! Bukankah kemarin-kemarin masih baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa hari ini sudah putus saja?! Kalian ada masalah apa sebenarnya?!"  
  
"Kami hanya putus. Kami bahkan masih baik-baik saja sampai hari ini, dan memang tak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi."  
  
"Tetapi kalian tetap putus? Lalu, apanya yang baik-baik saja Kang Minhee?"  
  
"Dilihat dari sikap Hyeongjun, apa kau yang memutuskan hubungan kalian Minhee-ya?" Woobin juga ikut membuka suara kembali, lelaki itu memang yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa diantara mereka sehingga dengan mudah membaca situasi yang ada. Dan dilihat dari perbedaan sikap Hyeongjun dan Minhee dalam menghadapi prihal putusnya hubungan mereka, Woobin bahkan dengan jelas tahu bahwa siapa pihak yang memutuskan serta diputuskan.  
  
"Tapi, kenapa?" Taeyoung dengan cepat kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, terlampau penasaran atas alasan putusnya pasangan romantis tersebut.  
  
"Hanya putus saja, tidak ada alasan khusus."  
  
"Mana mungkin putus tanpa alasan, Kang Minhee."  
  
"Terserah, jika kau tak percaya juga."  
  
Woobin memahan Taeyoung ketika lelaki itu seperti akan beranjak dari duduknya, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman termudanya. Walau sering kali adu mulut bahkan jadi bulan-bulanan olokan Hyeongjun, tetapi Woobin tahu Taeyoung itu begitu dekat dengan Hyeongjun. Karena kapanpun dia ditanyai, siapa orang yang paling dekat denganya maka Kim Taeyoung akan selalu menjawab Song Hyeongjun.  
  
"Brengsek, Kang Minhee."  
  
"Kenapa kau mengumpatiku?"  
  
"Aku bahkan berniat menghajarmu, brengsek."  
  
"Kim Taeyoung...Kang Minhee."  
  
Woobin menengahi, lagi-lagi mencegah perkelahian yang kedua lelaki itu akan lakukan. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, yang menghadapi masalah dengan adu tinju. Seharusnya dengan sebuah pembicaraan saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tidak menggunakan kekerasan semata. Namun Taeyoung tidak bisa hanya berkata-kata jika itu menyangkut Hyeongjun. Walau begitu kali ini dia dapat menahan diri, dengan memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Tetapi sebelum pergi, dia menyempatkan diri menyumpahi Minhee untuk sebuah rasa sesal kelak dikemudian hari.  
  
"Kang Minhee, semoga kau merasakan penyesalan besar setelah ini."

  
  
***

  
  
"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hyeongjunie."  
  
Tawa senang itu menghilang dalam sesaat, euforia kebahagiaan tak bersisa pada wajah. Ketika yang tertinggal hanya lah ekspresi dingin, begitu tak ramah pada lelaki tinggi dihadapan. Namun dia tetap menanggapi, walau hanya dengan anggukan serta sebuah jabatan pada tangan yang terulur. Hanya sesaat, tetapi berhasil membuat Minhee tersenyum senang.  
  
"Aku-"  
  
"Jika sudah selesai, dapatkah aku pergi? Teman-temanku sedang menunggu." Memotong dengan cepat, apapun yang coba Minhee katakan. Hyeongjun tak ingin berada disekitar pemuda itu terlalu lama, karena semua itu hanya akan membuka luka lama yang tak kunjung sembuh.  
  
"Kau terus menghindariku, apa kau sudah benar-benar membenciku, Hyeongjunie?"  
  
"Benci? Kang Minhee, tidak sekalipun aku pernah merasakan perasaan benci padamu."  
  
"Lalu, kenapa kau terus menghindariku?"  
  
"Karena terlalu sakit rasanya, untuk melihatmu disekitarku. Nyatanya hubungan tujuh tahun yang kau putuskan dengan begitu mudah, telah menggoreskan luka hati yang cukup dalam untukku."  
  
Tidak, tidak ada gunanya Hyeongjun menutupi perasaan yang kini dirasakan. Lagi pula Minhee sepertinya beranggapan, hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja pasca putus. Namun Hyeongjun tak bisa, mereka yang memang sedari awal berteman sebelum menjalin hubungan. Tetapi setelah putus, tidak mungkin akan kembali menjadi teman lagi. Karena jelas perasaan Hyeongjun tak akan bisa sama lagi seperti diawal pertemuan mereka.  
  
"Jadi, maaf Minhee-ya. Aku tidak bisa jika kau ingin kita kembali menjadi teman atau apalah itu. Lebih baik mulai sekarang, kita menjadi orang asing yang tak saling mengenal." Menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyeongjun dengan cepat memutar langkah. Memutuskan tuk pergi dari hadapan Minhee, meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu dalam diamnya.  
  
"Hyeongjunie, aku hanya ingin kita kembali menjadi teman."  
  
Sedang Kang Minhee sendiri, tak pernah sekalipun menduga bahwa berakhirnya hubungan yang mereka jalin akan membuat pertemanan mereka juga ikut berakhir. Padahal dalam bayangan Minhee, mereka berdua dapat menjadi teman kembali seperti sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan. Seharusnya ketika sebelum berpacaran mereka berdua seorang teman, bukankah setelah putus pun mereka dapat kembali menjadi teman? Tetapi nyatanya itu sekarang hanya menjadi angan-angan semata, tak lebih.

  
  
***

  
  
"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Kang Minhee."  
  
"Tapi, kenapa?"  
  
"Karena aku tak ingin terus menerus kau bandingkan dengan mantan pacarmu itu. Jika dia memang lebih baik, kenapa kau tak balikan dengannya saja?! Dasar brengsek!"  
  
Ini sudah lebih dari puluhan kali, seorang Kang Minhee diputuskan dengan kalimat yang hampir serupa. Para mantan kekasihnya selalu mengeluhkan, Minhee yang ingin mereka bersikap sama seperti mantan kekasihnya yang pertama-Song Hyeongjun. Padahal sebenarnya Minhee tak menginginkan itu, dia sesungguhnya hanya ingin Hyeongjun yang berada dihadapannya. Bersikap seperti apapun asal itu Hyeongjun, maka Minhee tak akan bersikap semenyebalkan sekarang.  
  
"Tetapi mereka bukan Hyeongjun, Kang Minhee. Sadarlah!" Benar, mereka semua bukan Song Hyeongjun. Lelaki yang sekarang sangat dirindukan, bahkan lebih dari itu sangat diinginkan Kang Minhee.  
  
Entah dimulai kapan, Minhee mulai merindukan keberadaan Hyeongjun disekitarnya. Seharikah? Sebulankah? Setahunkah? Minhee benar-benar tak tahu. Hanya saja setelah Hyeongjun seperti menghilang dari kehidupan Minhee, pemuda tampan itu mulai merasakan kerinduan padanya. Awalnya hanya kerinduan-kerinduan kecil yang sederhana, namun selanjutnya justru menjadi besar serta tak tertahankan. Sampai tahap dimana Minhee ingin mengulang waktu, dan mencegah dirinya melakukan kesalahan fatal tersebut.  
  
"Andai saja aku tak pernah memiliki pikiran bodoh seperti itu, mungkin sekarang aku dan kau masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain."  
  
Benar, kata bosan yang menjadi awal kehancuran hubungan mereka. Minhee yang tak berpikir panjang, menganggap bahwa perasaan terbiasanya itu adalah perasaan bosan. Karena keberadaan Hyeongjun disekitarnya telah menjadi hal yang pasti, dia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir bagaimana jika pemuda itu pergi. Dan semua menjadi jelas, saat sekarang dia tak pernah lagi melihat Hyeongjun. Perasaannya dahulu yang dia pikir bosan, ternyata justru sebuah keterbiasaan atas keberadaan Hyeongjun disisinya.  
  
Drrtt...Drrtt...Drrtt  
  
"Yeobseo, Hyeongjunie?"  
  
_"Yak, Kang Minhee. Aku bukan Hyeongjun, bodoh."_ Suara lelaki disebrang sana menyentak, mengatakan dengan keras bahwa dia bukan sosok pemuda yang dipanggil.  
_  
_ "Kim Taeyoung, ada apa?"  
  
_"Besok reuni angkatan kita, kau harus datang Kang Minhee, mengerti!"  
  
_"Apakah tahun ini Hyeongjunie akan datang?"  
  
_"Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Tapi tetap saja kau harus datang, Kang Minhee. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun, apalagi darimu, mengerti!"  
  
_"Hm."  
  
Minhee mengangguk ditempatnya dengan tak bersemangat, sudah tahun ketiga setelah kelulusan mereka. Dan itu berarti sudah tiga tahun pula Minhee dan Hyeongjun putus, setelah semua itu mereka benar-benar telah putus hubungan. Bukan hanya pertemuan bak orang asing, melihat batang hidung lelaki manis itu saja tak pernah dapat dia lakukan. Sehingga sekarang dia begitu berharap, untuk bertemu dengan Song Hyeonjun-nya itu.  
  
"Hyeongjunie sekali saja, aku ingin kembali bertemu denganmu walau itu hanya sesaat."  
  


  
***

  
  
Satu gelas pertama, berlanjut dengan gelas-gelas selanjutnya. Sehingga lima gelas dihabiskan tanpa sadar, namun anehnya tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan mabuk. Sebanyak apapun alkohol yang ditegak, tak pernah membuat dia kehilangan kesadaran. Dan hal yang justru terjadi setelah itu, Kang Minhee akan berhalusinasi Song Hyeongjun akan berada disampingnya. Berbicara dengan suara manja yang sangat dia rindukan itu.  
  
"Kenapa kau duduk seorang diri disini? Seperti orang yang dikucilkan saja."  
  
Lihat, baru saja memikirkan bahwa akan segera mendengar suara manja Hyeongjun. Sekarang dia sudah mendengarnya, bahkan saat menolehpun dia dapat melihat lelaki manis itu sudah duduk tepat disampingnya. Dan itu berarti dia telah ditahap mulai mabuk.  
  
"Kang Minhee, kau mendengarku?"  
  
"Aku merindukanmu, sangat."  
  
Derai tawa terdengar jelas, walau disekitar mereka tengah sangat bising. Hyeongjun dalam bayangannya kini, tengah tertawa oleh kalimat yang Minhee ucapkan. Berhasil membuat lelaki tinggi itu memunculkan tawa serupa, namun dengan alasan berbeda. Kang Minhee benar-benar merindukan sosok mantan kekasihnya itu.  
  
Greep...  
  
"Ada apa denganya? Apa dia sudah mabuk, Hyeongjun-ah?"  
  
"Kurasa begitu, Taeyoung-ah."  
  
Kening Minhee mengerut, kesal melihat tangan Taeyoung telah bertengger dengan tak tahu diri pada bahu kecil Hyeongjun. Dia tak suka saat dalam bayangannya orang semenyebalkan Taeyoung juga hadir, bahkan mengganggu waktunya dengan sang mantan kekasih.  
  
"Jangan menyentuh Hyeongjunie, Kim Taeyoung."  
  
"Hahaha sepertinya dia memang sudah mabuk Hyeongjun-ah.-" Menghindari pukulan Minhee pada lengannya yang masih memeluk Hyeongjun, Taeyoung tertawa keras melihat tingkah tak biasa Kang Minhee tersebut. Bahkan lelaki tinggi itu sekarang menarik tubuh Hyeongjun, lalu memeluknya dengan _protektif_. Terlihat mencegah Taeyoung menyentuh Hyeongjun dengan lebih dari semua itu.  
  
"-Hey, Kang-Idiot-Minhee sadarkan dirimu. Sebelum kau menyesal dan mempermalukan dirimu dihadapan Hyeongjun."  
  
Minhee membeku, sesaat merasakan tubuh Hyeongjun dalam dekapannya bergetar karena tawa. Lelaki yang tengah dalam pelukannya itu benar-benar terasa nyata, terlalu nyata sampai Minhee tak yakin bahwa ini masih dalam bayangannya. Dan saat Hyeongjun mendongak menatapnya, dengan sepasang iris coklat terpendar indah. Kang Minhee menjadi sadar bahwa kali ini Song Hyeongjun yang berada dalam pelukannya bukanlah sosok semu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sehingga sekarang dengan cepat Minhee melepaskannya, walau merasa begitu tak rela.  
  
"H-hyeongjunie..."  
  
"Apakah sekarang kau sudah sadar, Mini-ya?" Tersenyum dengan lebar, Hyeongjun mundur dua langkah. Memberikan jarak lebih lebar lagi diantara mereka, agar terasa nyaman untuk mengobrol satu sama lain.  
  
"H-hyeongjunie...k-kau..."  
  
"Tunggu, Taeyong-ah. Apakah Mini menjadi gagap sekarang?"  
  
"Kau tidak akan pernah menduga, Hyeongjun-ah. Minhee bahkan lebih buruk dari itu."  
  
"Yak, Kim Taeyoung."  
  
Taeyoung dan Hyeongjun kembali tertawa bersama, merasa lucu dengan reaksi yang Minhee tunjukkan. Lelaki tinggi itu sekarang lebih banyak berekspresi dari pada dahulu, dan bahkan lebih dari itu ekpresi yang ditunjukkan justru membuatnya terlihat imut diusia yang telah matang sekarang.  
  
"Tidak, Taeyoung-ah. Mini justru terlihat lebih _cute_ sekarang."  
  
Minhee membuka lalu menutup mulutnya, seperti orang yang tak tahu harus membalas apa untuk ucapan Hyeongjun. Dia ingin menolak dikatakan _cute_ , tetapi karena ini Hyeongjun yang mengatakan Minhee jadi tidak berdaya. Membuatnya pasrah dikatai seperti apapun, walau begitu dia tak dapat menahan semburat merah yang muncul pada pipinya sekarang. Dia malu namun juga merasa tersanjung dengan pujian yang Hyeongjun katakan.  
  
"Apa?! Si Tiang Listrik ini _cute_? Hyeongjun-ah kau harus memeriksa matamu sesegera mungkin, mengerti!"  
  
"Kim Taeyoung."  
  
"Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua, kenanglah masa lalu sebanyak mungkin." Mundur dengan cepat ketika tangan panjang Minhee hampir mengenainya, Taeyoung memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk dua orang tersebut tuk mengenang masa lalu mereka. Terutama untuk Minhee, mengingat seperti apa dia selama ini. Walau Taeyoung pernah menyumpahi dulu, tetapi tetap saja melihat Minhee hidup dalam penyesalan ternyata tidak menyenangkan.  
  
Namun sekarangpun saat melihat ada binar bahagia dari kedua mata lelaki itu, Taeyoung juga menyesali keputusannya. Seharusnya dia tak meminta Hyeongjun untuk datang menemui Minhee, bukan? Seharusnya dia biarkan saja semua berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu, sampai Minhee bisa melupakan Hyeongjun. Bukan justru menghadirkan lelaki manis itu lagi, seolah memberinya sebuah harapan palsu. Entahlah, Kim Taeyoung tak tahu, dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya hanya itu.  
  
"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyeongjun..nie..?"  
  
"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"  
  
"Buruk, seperti yang tengah kau lihat juga."  
  
Hyeongjun tertawa, mendengar jawaban Minhee tersebut. Dia tahu jawaban itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang coba Minhee katakan padanya, namun tetap saja menanggapi serius ucapan tersebut juga bukan hal yang akan Hyeongjun lakukan. Sehingga sekarang dia lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan, membahas hal-hal yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Dari pada kembali menyentuh kenangan akan kejadian di masa lalu, lebih baik mereka tak melakukannya. Walau begitu yang terjadi hanya sebuah pembicaraan yang canggung.  
  
"Besok kau akan ikut dengan kami, bukan?"  
  
"Ikut? Kemana?" Minhee terlihat bingung, Taeyoung yang kembali datang langsung mengajukan tanya yang tak dia mengerti. Dia dan Hyeongjun tak terlalu banyak berbicara satu sama lain, sehingga berakhir terdiam sedari tadi. Namun Taeyoung datang dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba tersebut.  
  
"Taman Bermain. Hyeongjun tak memberitahumu?"  
  
"Kau orang yang mengajakku, tentu kau juga yang harus mengajak Minhee, Taeyoung-ah."  
  
"Baiklah-baiklah. Hey Kang Minhee, besok ikutlah dengan kami ke Taman Bermain. Kita akan melakukan _triple date_."  
  
"Jangan mengada-ada, Kim Taeyoung."  
  
Taeyoung tertawa lebar, mendengar protesan Hyeongjun pada dirinya. Tetapi dari sudut mata, dia dapat melihat sebuah senyum lebar yang justru terukir pada wajah tampan Minhee. Taeyoung tak bermaksud memberikan lelaki tinggi itu sebuah harapan, namun melihat binar dikedua mata membuat dia jadi tak tega mematahkan harapan itu. Sehingga sekarang lagi-lagi Taeyoung memilih diam, membiarkan pada sang waktu tuk menunjukkan kebenaran pada Kang Minhee nantinya.  
  
"Aku akan ikut, aku pasti akan ikut!"

  
  
***

  
  
"Apa baru kau saja yang datang?"  
  
Lelaki tinggi itu menegak, dengan kepala yang segera menengok kearah samping. Dia terpaku, begitu menemukan Hyeongjun telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya kini. Seorang Kang Minhee tak pernah menduga hari seperti tiga tahun lalu akan kembali dia rasakan. Hyeongjun berada dihadapannya, berada begitu dekat dengan dirinya kembali.  
  
"Y-ya, sepertinya be-begitu..."  
  
"Oh ayolah Mini-ya, kenapa kau gugup begitu? Aku tidak akan menggigit, tenang saja."  
  
Hyeongjun tertawa pelan, dengan lelucon yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Tetapi sungguh, melihat Minhee yang gugup dan bersikap salah tingkah tak pernah ada dalam bayangan Hyeongjun. Lelaki tinggi itu sedari awal Hyeongjun kenal tipe orang yang cuek, tak terlalu memperdulikan sekitar. Dia bisa bersikap seperti apapun yang dia inginkan, bahkan walau itu sikap menyebalkan sekalipun. Namun lihat sekarang, dia bersikap dengan begitu berhati-hati.  
  
Membuat Hyeongjun maju satu langkah, lalu menautkan tangannya dengan tangan lelaki tinggi itu. Selanjutnya menarik Minhee dalam langkahnya, membawanya menuju loket tiket. Memesan dua buah tiket, dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam Taman Hiburan terlebih dahulu. Biarkan saja yang lain menyusul nanti, mereka akan bersenang-senang sekarang.  
  
"Kita harus menaiki semua wahana disini, Mini-ya."  
  
Minhee mengangguk kecil, namun dengan tangan yang berbalik menggenggam tangan Hyeongjun erat. Sekarang lelaki tampan itu yang memimpin jalan, dia akan membawa Hyeongjun kesemua tempat yang diinginkannya. Dan dia akan pastikan, lelaki manis itu bersenang-senang bersamanya hari ini. Sedang Hyeongjun, dia hanya menatap Minhee dari belakang dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya.  
  
Namun hari ini, mereka benar-benar bersenang senang. Menaiki semua wahana dari yang Hyeongjun sampai Minhee inginkan. Bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan apapun yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, bahkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya di masa depan. Kali ini mereka melupakan semua itu, dan hanya melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan sekarang.  
  
"Cobalah ini."  
  
Hyeongjun tertawa keras, begitu melihat penampilan Minhee sesaat dia memasangkan bando telinga kucing. Dan tawanya semakin keras saja, ketika Minhee membuat gerakan tangan mencakar sambil mengeong. Lalu Minhee melakukan hal yang sama, dia memasangkan bando telinga anjing pada Hyeongjun. Membuat Hyeongjun menggonggong lucu secara spontan, menghasilkan derai tawa bersahutan dari keduanya. Mereka banyak sekali tertawa hari ini, benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.  
  
"Masih rasa cokelat, bukan?"  
  
Mengangguk, Hyeongjun mengiyakan rasa es krim yang akan dipilihkan Minhee untuknya. Dan dia tersenyum, saat lelaki tinggi itu memilih es krim dengan rasa vanilla polos untuk dirinya sendiri.  
  
"Masih suka Vanilla? Kupikir akan berubah setelah tiga tahun."  
  
"Tidak, aku masih menyukai rasa Vanilla untuk makanan manis. Sama sepertimu yang sepertinya masih begitu menyukai rasa cokelat."  
  
"Ini enak!"  
  
"Hm."  
  
Sreett...  
  
Minhee mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Hyeongjun, namun sebelah tangan menyentuh sudut bibir lelaki manis itu. Membersihkan sisa es krim yang menempel disana, tetapi dengan gerakan pelan Hyeongjun memundurkan tubuh. Menjauh dari jangkauan tangan panjang Minhee, serta menghentikan apapun yang tengah lelaki tinggi itu lakukan. Dan dengan gerakan canggung, Minhee menarik kembali tangannya.  
  
"Maaf."  
  
"Tak apa."  
  
Dan selanjutnya, mereka berjalan dengan suasana yang begitu jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika tadi penuh dengan rasa senang, sekarang mereka justru terjebak dalam rasa canggung yang tak kunjung berakhir. Membuat mereka senantiasa berjalan dalam diam.  
  
"YAK, KANG MINHEE, SONG HYEONGJUN!"  
  
Kedua lelaki itu terlonjak, terkejut dengan panggilan yang diserukan keras. Mereka baru akan menengok, sebelum sebuah lengan mengapit leher mereka masing-masing. Hyeongjun mengeluh berat, sedang Minhee hanya menatap tak suka. Lalu Taeyoung si pelaku, hanya memunculkan cengiran lebar sebagai balasan.  
  
"Kalian bersenang-senang, bukan?"  
  
"Kim Taeyoung, berat."  
  
"Kalian meninggalkan kami, dan bersenang-senang sendiri, hm?"  
  
Hyeongjun menoleh kearah dari mana datangnya Taeyoung, dan menemukan tiga orang lainnya disana. Ada Woobin dengan Jungmo kekasihnya, lalu ada Seongmin kekasih Taeyoung juga disana. Tentang _triple date_ yang Taeyoung bicarakan kemarin, semua itu benar adanya. Kecuali Hyeongjun dan Minhee yang bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, yang rasanya mustahil akan ikut terhitung dalam kegiatan kencan kali ini. Walau yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, ketika dua orang itu yang menikmati waktu berdua seolah tengah berkencan.  
  
"Kalian terlalu lama."  
  
"Lama, apanya? Kami datang tepat waktu, tapi kalian sudah tak ada dipintu masuk. Kami pikir kalian tak jadi datang, tahu-tahu sudah didalam sini."  
  
Minhee mengangkat bahu, karena tak tahu harus membalas apa kalimat Taeyoung. Sedang Hyeongjun memilih berjalan mendekat kearah tiga orang lainnya, menyapa mereka dengan begitu akrab. Membuat Minhee yang melihatnya jadi heran sendiri, karena berpikir Hyeongjun tak mungkin mengenal dua yang lainnya mengingat dia telah pergi ketika Woobin bahkan Taeyoung menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Sehingga rasanya mustahil untuk Hyeongjun mengenalnya, kecuali mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.  
  
"Hyeongjun mengenal mereka? Jungmo Hyung dan Seongmin?"  
  
"Tentu saja, Jungmo teman Serim Hyung dan Seongmin juga adik sepupu Serim Hyung. Jadi Hyeongjun pasti mengenal mereka."  
  
"Serim Hyung? Siapa?"  
  
Taeyoung mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya cepat, ketika hampir menjawab tanya milik Minhee dengan tak sadar. Namun untungnya dia masih dapat menahan diri, sehingga pertanyaan Minhee tersebut dijawabnya dengan kekehan gugup. Dan yang lebih beruntungnya lagi, mereka dipanggil oleh yang lain. Diminta untuk bergabung, membuat Taeyoung benar-benar lepas dari tanya yang rasanya tak akan mampu dijawab lelaki itu. Membuat di sisa waktu yang mereka habiskan, Taeyoung berusaha menggindari Minhee. Tak ingin nantinya terjebak dalam keadaan yang mengharuskan dia menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tinggi tersebut.  
  
Sore telah datang, mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainan dan segera tuk pulang. Woobin dan Jungmo pulang terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Taeyoung dan Seongmin. Sebenarnya Hyeongjun ditawari untuk pulang bersama mereka, namun lelaki manis itu sudah terlanjur membuat janji. Sehingga dia tak jadi pulang dengan mereka.  
  
"Akan kuantar kau pulang, Hyeongjunie."  
  
" _Anniya_ , tidak perlu repot Mini-ya. Aku akan segera dijemput, kau pulang saja duluan."  
  
"Kalau begitu, kutemani sampai jemputanmu datang, ya?"  
  
"Tidak usah-"  
  
"Tidak merepotkan, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau dijemput dan pulang dengan selamat, itu saja."  
  
Dan disinilah mereka, duduk disebuah bangku kayu panjang tak jauh dari pintu masuk Taman Bermain. Hanya terduduk diam, menikmati waktu yang rasanya hampir habis. Ini hal yang terlintas dipikiran Minhee, saat lelaki tinggi itu merasa berakhirnya hari ini seolah akan menjadi akhir dari kebersamaannya dengan Hyeongjun. Dan itu membuat Minhee merasa tak rela, tak ingin untuk semua itu terjadi setelah pada akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu.  
  
"Hyeongjunie."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Tentang yang terjadi dulu, aku ingin minta maaf.-" Minhee menatap kearah Hyeongjun, ketika lelaki manis itu juga menoleh.  
  
"-Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keegoisanku waktu itu. Maaf juga karena telah melukaimu begitu besar."  
  
"Tak apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu sedari awal. Lagi pula tidak ada penyesalan yang terjadi karena kejadian dulu, kan? Sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja."  
  
'Tidak, ada begitu banyak penyesalan yang dirasakannya sekarang.' Minhee hampir menyerukan kalimat tersebut, ketika didalam hatinya lelaki itu seperti memiliki seribu penyesalan. Dia memiliki begitu banyak rasa sesal, yang sampai hari ini bahkan terasa menyesakkan dada. Keputusan salah yang diambilnya di masa lalu, telah membuat Minhee hidup dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan tak berujung. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia kembali bertemu dengan Hyeongjun. Dan merasa penyesalan itu perlahan-lahan memudar, yang terganti dengan sebuah harapan kecil tuk memperbaiki segalanya. Kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan, Kang Minhee ingin memperbaikinya.  
  
Sehingga dengan sisa keberanian yang dia miliki, Minhee ingin menyampaikan harapannya tersebut. Walau terkesan terburu-buru dan begitu tiba-tiba, akan tetapi Minhee takut jika tidak sekarang maka tak akan ada kesempatan lain lagi. Membuat lelaki itu memutuskan akan mengatakannya, tak peduli ini terlalu cepat untuk melakukan semuanya.  
  
"Hyeongjunie, aku-"  
  
"Aku akan menikah."  
  
Hyeongjun melafalkan kalimat itu dengan cepat, bahkan memutus kalimat milik Minhee. Dia bahkan menatap tepat kearah sepasang mata hitam jelaga milik Minhee, menunjukkan bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkannya sebuah kebenaran. Hyeongjun bukannya tak tahu, apa yang akan coba Minhee sampaikan padanya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Hyeongjun mengatakan semua kebenaran itu dengan cepat, mencegah kalimat Minhee terucap. Karena jika semua itu terjadi, hubungan mereka di masa depan tidak akan pernah kembali baik. Sehingga dari pada memberikan sebauh harapan kosong pada mantan kekasihnya itu, Hyeongjun memilih untuk memberitahukan kebenaran tersebut.  
  
Lalu Hyeongjun berdiri dari duduknya, ketika sebuah mobil telah berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mobil yang begitu dikenalnya, dengan seorang lelaki tampan keluar dari dalamnya. Berjalan dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang senantiasa tertuju padanya. Dia Park Serim, seseorang yang mengisi hari-harinya sekarang, masa depannya.  
  
"Sudah lama menunggu?"  
  
"Tidak, tidak terlalu lama Hyung. Lagi pula aku ditemani oleh temanku."  
  
Minhee sudah ikut berdiri dari duduknya, namun bergerak dengan begitu kaku. Menyalami seseorang yang Hyeongjun perkenalkan sebagai tunangan sekaligus calon suami dari lelaki manis tersebut. Minhee seperti orang yang sadar tak sadar, dia menyahuti kalimat dari Hyeongjun dan seseorang bernama Park Serim tersebut. Tetapi kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari setiap sentuhan kecil yang dilakukan dua orang dihadapan. Dari mulai kedua tangan yang bertaut, sampai bahu sempit yang kini dipeluk _protektif_ oleh tangan sosok asing tersebut.  
  
"Mini-ya, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku sungguh bersenang-senang."  
  
"Ne."  
  
"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Mini-ya."  
  
"Selamat sore, sampai jumpa lagi Kang Minhee-ssi."  
  
Membalas salam perpisahan dua orang tersebut dengan sebuah anggukan serta segaris senyum yang dapat ditariknya, Minhee melepaskan kepergian keduanya dalam diam. Namun dengan sepasang mata tak lepas dari punggung mungil yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh. Membentang jarak diantara mereka, yang sekarang bagi Minhee jarak yang tak mungkin dapat dia jangkau kembali. Terlalu jauh, renggangan antara posisi dirinya dan Hyeongjun bukan lagi hanya sebatas jarak. Tetapi sudah seperti Hyeongjun telah berjalan menuju masa depan, sedang Minhee masih berjalan ditempat pada masa lalu.  
  
Brug!  
  
Jatuh terduduk kembali pada kursi kayu, Minhee merasakan rintik air jatuh tepat diatas kedua tangan. Bukan hujan, karena langit masih lah begitu cerah pada sore ini. Namun itu semua adalah air mata lelaki tinggi tersebut. Ketika tangis tak lagi dapat ditahan, sehingga jatuh bercucuran. Sesak pada dada tak lagi dapat dipendam, membuat tangis datang sebagai bentuk dari luapan emosi. Kang Minhee menangis keras, sesaat cinta-nya dibawa pergi tepat didepan mata. Tetapi karena tak kuasa, Minhee tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Hyeongjun-nya pergi dengan cintanya yang baru. Dan nyatanya, ini semua adalah buah dari kesalahannya di masa lalu. Akibat dari pikiran pendeknya tiga tahun lalu.  
  
"Hyeongjunie...Hyeongjunie...Song Hyeongjun...hiks.."

  
  
***

  
  
End

  
  
***  
  



	2. Epilog

Tap...Sreett...  
  
Baru saja tangan itu menyentuh bahu, tubuh yang tadinya menelungkup pulas kini menegak terbangun. Membuat petugas dan pengunjung Perpustakaan tersebut memfokuskan diri, menatap kearah lelaki jangkung yang sebelumnya begitu mengganggu karena tertidur sambil mengigau dengan suara keras. Melihat tingkah polah, saat lelaki itu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran diatas meja lalu beranjak. Berdiri menjulang dengan pandangan datar, namun terlihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata pada wajah tampannya.  
  
Sreett...  
  
"Dikantin."  
  
Bergumam kecil, sesaat setelah dia melihat kearah jam tangannya. Lalu selanjutnya, mulai memacu langkah tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya. Dia berlari kencang ditengah koridor, tak peduli menabrak apa dan siapa. Lelaki tinggi itu ingin secepatnya mencapai kantin, menemui sang kekasih disana. Dan mencegah apapun yang akan terjadi, atau yang belum terjadi sekalipun.   
  
"YAK, SONG HYEONGJUN...TIDAK...TAPI...KANG HYEONGJUN..."  
  
Teriakan kencang, yang datang dari lelaki tinggi itu-Kang Minhee berhasil membuat suasana kantin yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi hening seketika. Semua orang menoleh, menatap Minhee dengan pandangan heran. Sedang yang namanya kini diteriakkan, telah menoleh kearah sampingnya. Dengan tatapan tajam mengancam, ketika dia begitu tahu betul lelaki itulah yang telah berani membuat masalah dengan dirinya.   
  
"Kim Taeyoung, Novel apa yang kau berikan pada Mini?"  
  
"-...KAU TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN MENIKAH DENGAN PARK SERIM, KANG HYEONGJUN..."  
  
Braakk...  
  
Taeyoung terjungkal dari tempat duduknya, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar lanjutan dari teriakan Minhee. Dia tahu bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi, tetapi dia tidak menduga akan selucu ini. Memberikan sebuah Novel Sad Roman untuk dibaca seorang pengkhayal seperti Kang Minhee, memang selalu berakhir dengan sebuah hiburan tak terduga. Sehingga Kim Taeyoung tak pernah kapok satu kalipun, walau nantinya dia harus menghadapi seorang Song Hyeongjun.   
  
"Manikah? Park Serim? Dia berbicara tentangmu, apa kau mengenalnya?"  
  
"T-tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan apapun yang dia bicarakan aku tak mengerti. Sumpah Allen, aku benar-benar tak mengerti."  
  
Sedang dua orang lelaki yang duduk dimeja pojok yang bahkan sebenarnya tak terlibat dalam masalah tersebut. Namun kini justru mendapatkan masalah baru yang harus mereka selesaikan dengan cepat, sebelum benar-benar terjadi kesalah pahaman oleh teriakan lelaki yang tak mereka kenal.   
  
"KANG HYEONGJUN, JIKA KAU BERANI MENIKAH DENGANNYA. MAKA PADA HARI PERNIKAHAN KALIAN, AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU KABUR. LIHAT SAJA!!"  
  
Masih dengan teriakan menggelegar, walau sekarang dia telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Hyeongjun yang sudah memberikannya tatapan tajam memperingati. Namun Minhee masih kekeh, teguh akan mempertahankan sang kekasih dengan apapun caranya. Bahkan jika dia harus menculik lelaki manis itu tepat sebelum melakukan sumpah pernikahan didepan Pendeta, akan Minhee lakukan. Dia tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya direbut oleh pria tak dikenal bernama Park Serim itu.  
  
"Kang Minhee."  
  
"TIDAK, LEBIH BAIK KITA MENIKAH SEKARANG SAJA. JADI, TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MEREBUTMU DARIKU NYONYA KANG!"  
  
Pletak...  
  
Sebuah sendok memukul kepala Minhee telak, berhasil membuat lelaki tinggi itu mengaduh kesakitan. Dia memberenggut merajuk, karena dipukul oleh kekasih manisnya tersebut. Namun Hyeongjun tetap menatapnya tajam, merasa begitu marah saat merasa dipermalukan tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Bahkan Hyeongjun berencana untuk tak akan mendatangi kantin lagi saking malunya dia sekarang.  
  
"Tutup mulut besarmu, Kang Minhee. Sebelum aku sendiri yang menutupnya secara paksa.-"  
  
Pletak...  
  
"-Dan kau juga, hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu Kim Taeyoung. Sebelum kubuat kau tak bisa tertawa dengan keras lagi, mengerti!"  
  
Taeyoung menghentikan tawanya seketika, dengan tangan yang menggosok-gosok kepalanya. Menghilangkan rasa sakit, akibat pukulan dari sendok yang baru saja Hyeongjun lakukan padanya. Dia tak jadi melanjutkan tawa yang dilakukan, mengingat ancaman yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Percayalah, walau Hyeongjun kecil dan terlihat seperti orang lemah. Tetapi nyatanya dia itu orang paling cocok menjadi _antagonis_ mengingat perangainya. Jadi, jangan sekalipun tertipu dengan tampilan luarnya, Kim Taeyoung hanya memperingatkan kalian saja.  
  
"Junie, kenapa memukul Mini? _Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_?~"  
  
Taeyoung yang melihat tingkah sok imut dari Minhee, membuat gerakan seperti orang akan muntah. Merasa hal itu begitu mengerikan, jika dilakukan oleh orang seperti Kang Minhee. Walau Hyeongjun galak, setidaknya wajah manisnya akan mampu menipu orang lain jika dia bertingkah sok imut. Namun jika itu Minhee, Taeyoung berani bertaruh dengan semua uang di dompetnya. Tak ada yang ingin melihat lelaki setinggi tiang itu melakukan _Agyeo_ dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki panjangnya.  
  
"Menjijikkan, Kang Minhee. Hentikan!"  
  
Minhee kembali memberenggut, namun sekarang tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Tetapi lihat, lelaki tinggi itu duduk tepat disamping Hyeongjun dengan bergelanyut manja pada tangan kekasih manisnya itu. Bahkan pegangannya pada tangan Hyeongjun begitu erat, sampai Hyeongjun hampir mengeluarkan kalimat protes. Tetapi kembali ditelan lelaki manis itu bulat-bulat, saat melihat ekspresi yang Minhee pasang.   
  
"Hyeongjunie..."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hyeongjunie...Hyeongjunie..."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hyeongjunie...Hyeongjunie...Kang Hyeongjun!!"  
  
"Apa?!"  
  
"Aku tidak akan pernah memutuskanmu, sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan pernah minta putus darimu.-" Membalik tubuh Hyeongjun menghadap dirinya, sekarang mereka duduk dengan berhadap-hadapan. Dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain, menggenggam dengan begitu pas. Seolah tangan Hyeongjun diciptakan untuk selalu digenggam oleh tangan Minhee seorang.  
  
"-Tidak akan aku biarkan pikiran pendek semacam itu akan datang, bahkan terpikir sedikitpun dalam kepalaku. Karena aku tahu, bahwa semua itu hanya akan menjadi awal kehancuran dari seorang Kang Minhee."  
  
Melanjutkan kalimat miliknya, Minhee semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Seperti orang yang begitu takut, jika tak menggenggam tangan itu dengan benar maka akan terlepas lalu akan digenggam oleh orang lain. Hal yang menjadi ketakutan pasti bagi Minhee saat ini.  
  
"Memangnya siapa yang akan membiarkanmu memutuskanku, Kang Minhee. Bahkan aku tak akan membiarkannya, dalam khayalanmu sekalipun." Minhee tertawa, Hyeongjun-nya itu ya yang seperti ini. Bukan seseorang yang akan melepaskannya dengan begitu mudah, seperti yang ada dalam khayalannya.  
  
"Kang Minhee tanpa Song Hyeongjun, bukanlah apapun."  
  
Hyeongjun tersenyum, dengan wajah yang mulai memerah dengan perlahan namun pasti. Memiliki kekasih aneh seperti Kang Minhee kadang membuatnya kewalahan, karena tak tahu kapan dia akan menghadapi keanehan lelaki tinggi itu. Tetapi tetap saja, itu salah satu pesona yang berhasil membuat seorang Song Hyeongjun kembali jatuh cinta pada Kang Minhee.  
  
"Dan kau juga harus ingat, Kang Minhee. Song Hyeongjun tanpa Kang Minhee, bukanlah apapun." Dan Minhee tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya, sebelum menarik tubuh Hyeongjun untuk memasuki dekapannya. Memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan begitu erat, menyampaikan perasaan cintanya   
  
"Ya, Tuhan. Dapatkah Engkau menghentikan semua adegan picisan ini sampai disini saja. Jika tidak, Engkau akan membuatku malu seumur hidup karena memiliki teman seperti mereka."  
  
Pletak...  
  
Bukan Minhee atau Hyeongjun, tetapi Woobin yang menjadi penonton dalam diam lah yang melakukannya. Menggeplak kepala Taeyoung dengan sendok ditangan, disertai ekspresi datar tak terbaca. Membuat Taeyoung yang tadinya akan melakukan protes keras, menjadi diam seribu bahasa. "Tenanglah, lagi pula keributan ini kau juga penyebabnya. Jadi, jangan banyak bicara lagi."  
  
Bahkan sekarang kembali duduk dengan manis, tepat disamping sepasang kekasih yang tak kunjung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Berhasil membuat Kim Taeyoung terlihat semakin menyedihkan saja. Sudah jomblo, dia juga harus menjadi pemeran piguran tak penting sekarang. Miris sekali.

  
  
***

  
  
END

  
  
***  
  



End file.
